gpsfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions.g At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2), the United States is the world's third or fourth largest country by total areah and is slightly smaller than the entire continent of Europe's 3.9 million square miles (10.1 million km2). With a population of over 327 million people, the U.S. is the third most populous country. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city by population is New York City. Forty-eight states and the capital's federal district are contiguous in North America between Canada and Mexico. The State of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The State of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea, stretching across nine official time zones. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of the United States make it one of the world's 17 megadiverse countries.21 Its default leader, Ronald Drump, is a caricature of real life american president Donald Trump Strengths * The US has the strongest military with 1.3 million active-duty troops at the start of (2018) the game. Shale oil can be found between Texas and Wyoming while oil can be found near Mexican territorial waters in the Gulf of Mexico. Massive investments in energy and infrastructure can be made, such as a beneficial Dallas-Chicago High-Speed train line. The United States benefits from having the most powerful economy in the game by GDP at $20.5 trillion. With growth, this can grow to more than $25 trillion and beyond. The massive, undeveloped land-area will allow you to built huge swaths of energy plants, highways, train lines and upgrade the national Internet infrastructures. Weaknesses * Being the largest economy, you have the highest sale and purchase price in the game. You will have difficulty creating contracts that can create growth in the country, having to rely on taxes and other revenue to create growth. China's growth is hard-coded into the game, having the ability to beat the US GDP by 2025 or sooner. Cyberattacks can slow this process down, but China will continue to grow. The American financial situation is a delicate one. The US starts off with a 2.60% budget deficit, or $504 billion. The US makes $3.6 trillion in revenue while spending $3.7 trillion. Like Japan and Greece, the American national debt is more than 100% of their GDP with the national debt at a staggering $20 trillion. Debt services and reimbursements alone cost the budget $406.9 billion (10.7% of the overall budget). If the player does not change American financial policy, this debt will soon strangle the financial system of the player. The US starts off with massive trade deficits, especially in steel, building, housing and roadway construction, and even services starting off with $1 trillion trade deficits, services alone accounting for more than $5.1 trillion in a negative trade deficit.